


Thief of Firsts

by happilycameron



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Auradon Prep (Disney), First Kiss, First Time, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Thief of Firsts, United States of Auradon (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilycameron/pseuds/happilycameron
Summary: The firsts between Jay and Carlos.
Relationships: Jay & Carlos De Vil, Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	1. Kiss

“So the mad woman is at the spa all weekend?” Jay asks Carlos, bouncing up the steps to Hell Hall’s front door.  
Carlos stops to fiddle with the door knob before pushing against the old wood. “I told you to stop calling her that. She will make a coat of your skin if she hears you.” Jay pushes past Carlos, walking into the mansion like he lived there, making Carlos roll his eyes. “Don’t touch anything, Jay. I barely got us out of your mess the last time you were here.”  
“Yeah, yeah. I know the drill.” Jay waves Carlos off, plopping down onto one of the nearby sofas.  
Carlos mentally groans, going over the list of chores he has to do today, wishing nothing more than for Jay to leave. It wasn’t often that Jay would come to Hell Hall with Carlos, especially if it were just him, but recently he had been dropping by during the night, giving Carlos whatever excuse came to his head first - _he was in the neighborhood_ , or _Mal wanted him to check up on things_. He knew they were lies, he had figured out how to see through Jay’s lies fairly quickly once the four of them started running together.  
“So, what’s fun to do around here?”  
“Chores.” Carlos grumbles, sitting his backpack down by the door, making a bee line for the kitchen.  
“Chores?” Jay breathes out a laugh, pushing from the sofa to trail behind Carlos. “C, I said fun, not boring.”  
“Can’t have fun right now,” Carlos rushes around the kitchen opening cabinets and drawers, pulling out gloves and various cleaning supplies. “I have to do my chores first.”  
“Why? Your mom won’t be home until Sunday.” Jay’s brows scrunch together, feeling as if he’s speaking the obvious.  
Carlos rolls his eyes, sending Jay an annoyed look. “She likes me to clean all weekend, Jay.”  
“Buy why?”  
“Don’t you have someone else to bug, like Mal?”  
“Nah,” Jay’s shoulders rise and fall quickly, smirking at Carlos. “She’s out of town so I’m all yours.”  
“Lucky me.” There’s a hint of humor behind Carlos’ voice, when he glances up at Jay. “Since you’re here, grab a bucket and follow me.”  
Jay twists his face in annoyance but grabs the empty bucket from the floor and follows after Carlos. “This is bullshit, C. It’s the weekend we should be partying.”  
“Partying? Have you ever known me to party, Jay?” Carlos rolls his eyes, fumbling down the long hallway with his arms full.  
“There was that one time, after blueberry started school.”  
“When you and Mal _told_ me I was having a party?”  
“Exactly!” Jay chuckles at the memory, Carlos’ petrified face after Mal stopped him in the hall that day clouding his mind. “That was the shit.”  
“Yeah, you didn’t have to save Evie from the fur closet or clean up everyone’s mess.”  
“Yeah, yeah.” Jay mocks, turning after Carlos as he walks into the bathroom, carefully sitting the cleaning supplies down.  
Carlos takes the bucket from Jay’s hands, placing it in the tub under the water faucet. Jay crosses his arms over his chest, propping up against the door frame.  
“Woah, dude don’t you think that’s too much bleach?” Jay chokes on the air, pulling his shirt over his nose as Carlos continued to pour bleach into the bucket, turning the water on to mix with it.  
“You can never use too much bleach.” Carlos’ voice goes higher than normal, repeating the words Cruella had drilled into his head years ago.  
Jay stands in silence, watching Carlos scrub - in circular motion, never back and forth - every inch of the bathtub, before moving to do the same to the sink and toilet. Carlos was content with the conversation ending, being used to working alone - even when Cruella was at home, she stayed to herself except when she needed to tell Carlos what to do next.  
The yellow gloves are long enough to nearly cover Carlos’ elbow, protecting his skin from the harsh chemicals he was spreading around. Carlos works careful, starting in the far corner on the floor, making sure to keep enough space between the suds and his bare shins - his red shorts stopping just below his knees.  
Jay clears his throat, speaking through the thin fabric of his shirt that still covered his mouth. “Why doesn’t Evie help you clean?”  
“What?” Carlos breaths out a laugh, glancing over at Jay who still hadn’t moved from his spot at the door. “Why would Evie help me clean?”  
“I don’t know,” Jay shrugs, his shirt falling from his face. “You two seem attached at the hip, I’m surprised I could get you away from her long enough to keep me occupied with Mal gone.”  
Carlos narrows his eyes. “So glad I could be of service to keep you entertained.”  
Jay snickers as Carlos goes back to scrubbing the floors, his eyes trailing to a dark patch of freckles that were playing peek-a-boo every time Carlos stretched forward. “So who is it then?”  
“Who is what?”  
“If it’s not Evie, then who is it? Mal? Harry Hook?”  
Carlos scrunches his eyebrows together, sitting back on his worn out boots to look at Jay. “Why does it matter?”  
“It doesn’t.” Jay scuffs, pushing off the wall, moving to stand in front of the large mirror.  
Carlos cocks an eyebrow, standing to his feet. “Is someone jealous?”  
“Shit no. I could have you if I wanted you ‘Los.”  
Carlos’ eyes widen for a split second before he covers his emotions up. If there was one thing you learned on the Isle, it was to always keep your guard up; around family, and strangers, and even one of your best friends. Carlos straightens his posture, feeling the heat rise on his neck. “Is that so?”  
“Yeah.” Jay has a smug look on his face, stepping closer to Carlos.  
Carlos couldn’t deny that his heart was hammering against his chest, he feared any second it would bust through his skin. He hoped that he was doing well enough to cover up the fluttering in his stomach. “Says who?”  
“Evie,”  
_**Fuck**_ , Carlos thinks, almost fearing that the blue haired girl had betrayed him and told Jay about his developing feelings, but then he sees it, the little gleam in Jay’s eyes.  
“You’re bluffing.”  
Jay shrugs his shoulders. “Mal... Me.” Jay steps forward, making the toes of their boots hit together, standing so close that Carlos can feel Jay’s hot breath fanning down his face.  
Carlos barely looks up at Jay, only moving his eyes, he’s sure that Jay can hear his heart pumping faster now.  
Jay leans down, his lips brushing against the shell of Carlos’ ear. “You.”  
“Now I know you’re bluffing.” Carlos finally looks up at him, eyes narrowed, but never stepping back away from the boy. “I never said that.”  
“You don’t have too,” Jay chuckles. “Your body language does it all.. The way your breathing speeds up when we sit beside each other and the way you fiddle your fingers.. just like you are now.”  
Carlos huffs out a breath, gluing his hands to his sides. “That’s just a habit, don’t flatter yourself.”  
“Hm? The way your face flushes when I tease you, and when your pupils dilate.”  
Carlos blinks his eyes quick, trying to hide his pupils - if they were really dilated.  
“How fast is your heart beating right now, with me being so close to you?”  
“It’s not-“ Carlos mutters, pushing Jay’s hand away when he reaches out to touch Carlos’ chest where his heart is.  
Jay chuckles, licking his lips. “Bet it’s going fast, huh?”  
“Nope,” Carlos pops the ‘p’, crossing his arms over his chest, staring up at Jay. “That’s all my nerves.”  
“Why are you nervous?”  
“I’m not.”  
“So if I do this,” Jay tilts his head to the side, cupping Carlos’ cheek in his hand. “It doesn’t bother you?”  
Carlos’ eyes flutter shut, leaning into Jay’s warm touch before he jerks away - realizing what Jay was doing. “No.”  
“What about this?” Jay leans close to Carlos again, brushing his nose against a freckled one.  
“N-no.”  
“And this?” Jay uses his thumb, pushing under Carlos’ chin to tilt his face up, hovering his lips over Carlos’.  
Carlos doesn’t respond, he was pretty sure he wasn’t even breathing anymore. Jay was so close to him, just centimeters away from kissing him.  
“Jay.” Carlos speaks, almost begging.  
His eyes are already half shut when Jay finally presses their lips togethers, making both of their stomachs flip upside down.  
Jay’s fingers dig into the back of Carlos’ head, keeping him in place as if he would really pull back, Carlos fists hands full of Jay’s black shirt, holding so tight in fear that Jay would slip through his hold. They stand there toe to toe, lips connected, for what feels like hours but is mere seconds. All too soon, Jay pulls back, resting his forehead against Carlos’.  
“That does nothing to you?”  
“What does it do to you?”  
Jay smiles - a rare genuine smile - letting soft laughter fall from his lips. “Everything. It does everything to me.”


	2. Getting Caught

There was a shift between Jay and Carlos - Evie and Mal knew something had happened, but didn’t know exactly what. They were closer, more open, always finding excuses to touch the other and never being too far apart. It had been a few weeks since the first time Jay kissed Carlos - the days being filled with many more secret lip locking sessions and shared glances that only they understood. Jay started to stop by Hell Hall every single night to kiss Carlos goodnight and to make sure he was still unharmed by Cruella - though Carlos didn’t know that part.  
It was hell the first time Carlos bounced up the stairs to their hideout with his eye black and blue and nearly swollen shut. Jay had nearly ripped through Mal and Evie’s hold to go after the old hag who dared to touch Carlos so brutally. That was another clue to the girls that something had happened, that and Evie catching a glimpse of Jay cupping Carlos’ face in his hands while he peppered soft kisses around the bruising socket. (Who knew Jay had a soft spot.)  
Not long after Carlos’ eye healed, the four of them found themselves being shipped away to Auradon - which Jay soon found he didn’t mind at all once he was informed that him and Carlos would be roommates. Jay made sure to take full advantage of that. Freely kissing and hugging and touching Carlos anytime he pleased, without having to worry someone would see them, they thrived off the thought of sneaking around and having something so private between them - although Evie and Mal both knew.  
Carlos noticed rather quick that Jay was getting comfortable in Auradon, starting to flirt and pick hard core at Carlos when they were out in public. Jay enjoyed every second that he made Carlos turn a shade of red, he loved the affect he had on him. Especially when Carlos was quick to tell anyone else to fuck off, but when it came to Jay, he let him flirt as much as he wanted.  
The first time they almost got caught was the second week in Auradon. They were all falling into a routine with a new school and new rules that they actually had to obey. Jay and Carlos were put onto the tourney team - much to Carlos’ dismay. Fairy Godmother told them it would be a good way to help maintain their energy. Ben was working extra hard with Carlos - trying to help him balance out his stamina and endurance - making the poor kid run laps around the tourney field while the others carried on with regular practice. Carlos liked Ben, he was nice. Carlos decides that Ben is _really_ nice when he runs to the school to get Carlos fresh cold water, which Carlos quickly took advantage of, slowing his running to walking.  
A low whistle grabs Carlos’ attention when he’s doubled over trying to catch his breath, a familiar head of dark hair dashing behind the bleachers. Carlos can’t contain the smile on his face as he jogs around the bleachers, checking to make sure no one was watching before he ducks behind them.  
“Hey, what’s -“  
Carlos is cut off by lips smashing into his, the sudden action taking him by shock. Jay claws at the blue fabric covering Carlos’ hips until he finally feels the warmth of freckled skin with his fingertips. Carlos hums quietly feeling Jay’s fingers dig into his sharp bones, pressing his body into Carlos’, making his be trapped between Jay and the metal bleachers.  
“Jay?” he’s barely able to mumble against rough lips, giving Jay the prime opportunity to slip his tongue in Carlos’ mouth. Jay swirls his tongue all around, feeling teeth and tongue and every inch possible.  
Carlos doesn’t know what to do with his hands or where to put them, so he opts for placing them around Jay’s neck, playing with dark hair at the base and pulling every so often. The act makes Jay groan, the noise being music to Carlos’ ears.  
“Missed you so much.” Jay mumbles against his lips, trailing sloppy kisses down his jaw and throat - something new for Carlos.  
Jay wasn’t as innocent as Carlos on the Isle. Plenty of people had known Jay and seen him and done whatever two people do together late at night, but for Carlos his life was spent cooking and cleaning and studying. Him and Jay had kissed plenty of times sure, but Jay nipping at Carlos’ neck was something completely foreign, though Carlos couldn’t dent he was enjoying and the soft whines falling from his mouth told Jay just that.  
“We seen each other this morning.” Carlos breathes out, trying his hardest to memorize the feeling of Jay’s lips against his neck. He was still breathing hard from his previous laps ran and this wasn’t helping at all.  
“So hot,” Jay says, dabbing the tip of his tongue out against Carlos. “running around out here. So fucking hot, C.” his lips are back on Carlos’ too quick, kissing with a hunger that Carlos hopes is never fulfilled.  
“Carlos!” Ben calls out, making the boys freeze in their place.  
“Shit.” Carlos sighs, resting his head against the metal bleachers, his chest rising and falling quickly.  
“Go,” Jay tells him, pressing their lips together one last time.  
Carlos nods, slipping from Jay’s hold. “Later?”  
“Fuck yes.”

Carlos was able to leave practice a few hours before Jay did, spending the rest of his afternoon with his nose shoved in one of the many books he was borrowing from the library - one of the many perks of living in Auradon now. He was resting against his headboard, knees pulled up but was holding the book himself, bringing it closer to his face the more he read about technology and its abilities. The words on the page were running together, swirling in his brain as they found a place to tuck into his memories. He doesn’t even hear the door open or a bag hit the floor loudly. He felt the end of his bed dip down, peaking over the top of the pages to see a grinning, sweaty Jay.  
Carlos perks his eyebrows up, watching Jay crawl up the bed, his eyes narrowed. Jay stops at Carlos’ feet, grabbing ahold of his ankles and tugging his body to lay flat.  
“Jay,” he whines, making a mental note of his page before carefully placing the book beside him. “I was getting to the good part.”  
Jay gives him a look, biting back a smirk. “You think it’s all ‘the good stuff’, C.”  
“So,” Carlos urges, wiggling in his spot under Jay’s glare.  
“I believe we were in the middle of something earlier.”  
Heat spread across Carlos’ cheeks as Jay crawls over him, placing a leg on either side of him. He doesn’t sit on Carlos, instead he opted to hover over his legs - knowing his full weight might be too much. Jay lunges forward, attacking Carlos’ neck without another word, nipping at soft skin.  
“Ja-ay, you need a shower first.”  
He mumbles a ‘no’ against freckled skin, sweeping around Carlos’ neck and collarbones. Carlos whines again, feeling lips on a spot near his ear that oddly feels _so_ good. Jay reaches his hand up, tilting Carlos’ head to the side, exposing the spot fully to him. He kisses and sucks and nips at the spot until he feels Carlos sputtering under him and something poking against his thigh.  
“Jay,” he nearly whimpers, trying to pull away from the teeth attacking his neck. He knew what Jay was doing, marking him so everyone in Auradon knew he had someone - whether or not they knew _who_ it was.  
He sits up with a pop, his butt pressing down against Carlos’ hardening dick, admiring the mark he just created. “Perfect.” his lips are on Carlos’ not, both of them moving quick and sloppy, teeth hitting each other. Carlos twists his fingers into Jay’s damp hair, tugging rougher than he ever has, earning him a low groan. “Killin’ me.”  
“Mhm.”  
There’s sharp knocks at the door, in a pattern that tells them who’s on the other side without having to open the door.  
“Jay! Carlos!”  
Carlos looks at Jay and lets out a deep breath, Jay rolling his eyes in annoyance.  
“Every fucking time.”  
He slips out from under Jay, tripping over the tourney bag in the floor as he stumbles to the door, breathing hard. Carlos pulls the door open, leaning up against the side.  
“Hey, what’s up?”  
His face is red and flustered, he swings his legs trying to hide his growing boner. Evie smiles brightly at him, narrowing her eyes past him to Jay who was laid out in his bed, a hand over his eyes. Mal cocks an eyebrow, smirking when she notices the teeth marks on his neck.  
“Told you so.” she says to Evie, pushing past Carlos into the room. Evie follows after her, twirling in a circle on her way in.  
“Tell me everything!” Evie squeals, pulling Carlos away from the door as a pout forms on his lips.  
Jay rolls out of the bed, grabbing random clothes from his laundry basket. “I’m taking a shower.”  
The three watch his back as he disappears into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Mal plops down onto Jay’s bed, eyeing Carlos.  
“Spill the beans, pup.”


End file.
